


Always

by edenbound



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is perfect trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Kazuki's strings are webbed around him. If he moves a single muscle, Juubei knows he will be cut -- and cut deep, because he's naked to the touch of Kazuki's strings, not even the meagre barrier of clothes as protection. Kazuki's voice is soft. "Don't move," he says, softly, and twitches his fingers, shifts a few threads so that he can kneel down before Juubei. It's hard not to want to move, to push closer, especially when Juubei feels Kazuki's breath hot on his thigh, on his cock. He makes a little noise in his throat, but he does not move.

Even without his sight, he knows the smile that curves Kazuki's lips, a secret smile that no one else has ever seen.

"You trust me so much," Kazuki says, almost a sigh.

There is only one answer. "Yes," Juubei says. And then again, yes and yes and yes, as Kazuki touches him, as Kazuki takes him in, yes and yes and always yes.


End file.
